I Had A Dream Once
by Steffikins
Summary: Inspired by Lady Antebellum's song 'We owned the night'... Ones destiny is a funny thing, sometimes it doesn't need to be real to be fate. They met in a club and fell in love. That love is real, so what now? SEQUEL OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**_**A/N: Story inspired by Lady Antebellum's song "We Owned the Night"**_**

He saw her across the dance floor, dancing among the glistening bodies and flashing colored lights. His eyes were drawn to her, watching her body move to the beat of the deafening music. Her eyes were closed, her arms above her head and a smile on her face as her hips swung from side to side. The club scene was not his normal hangout, but tonight he could find no reason not to enter as he walked past the door. Even before he saw her, she drew him in like a moth to a flame. He made his way to her, pushing his way through the crowd. He reached her side and she sensed his presence. She looked up at him, chocolate meeting molten amber, and both began to smolder. A smile played on her lips as she turned away, pressing her back to his chest and continuing her dance. He could hear her friends laugh and didn't bother to look their way. He placed his hands on her hips and they got lost in the moment.

He couldn't speak, he could only move with her body, look into her eyes and bask in the feeling she gave him. He was truly alive for the first time in his life. The world, success, money, it all meant nothing now. This woman, this stranger was his only focus. Nothing else mattered. When she couldn't dance anymore, she pulled her two friends close, whispering to them. He couldn't hear the words, but a slight fear flashed through him at the thought of her leaving. They all hugged and she turned back to him, grabbing his hand and leading him off the dance floor. Without a word, she pulled him to the door, claimed her purse and heels that she had taken off and some point and pulled him outside while her shoes dangled from her fingers.

With a smile, she turned to face him, walking backward down the city sidewalk and pulling him along. "I'm Kagome." She said, giggling softly.

"Sesshomaru." He said, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, Sesshomaru, how about you and I spend some more time together, hmm?" Her laugher tinkled like a bell and made him smile wider.

"What do you have in mind, Kagome?" She only laughed, letting go of his hand and bounding off ahead, her light green halter-top dress dancing behind her.

**_(-_-_-_-)_**

After a quick stop at the liquor store for a bottle of red wine, they came to a park that was decorated with small twinkling white lights. They were in every tree and wound around the wooden gazebo in the center of the park. The full moon shone down and the sky was full of stars.

Kagome grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the gazebo with her eyes on the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's alright. But compared to you, it's nothing." His heart beat wildly as a light blush tinted her cheeks. She pulled him into the gazebo and threw her hands above her head as she dance in a circle. He was beginning to understand that this woman was not one to act as she thought she was expected to. She had a childlike quality to her, but it did not make her come off as a child. Kagome was obviously a woman, physically and emotionally. This woman-child amused him.

She sat down on the floor of the gazebo and patted the floor next to her. He couldn't help be smile as he joined her. They each had a glass of wine as they began to share their lives with each other.

Kagome was an elementary school teacher who lived with her two best friends, Sango and Kirara. She loved music, art and history. Her passion was photography and scrapbooking her memories. She hated spiders and snakes, deathly afraid of them both.

Sesshomaru was a businessman who took over his father's company after his passing. He had a younger half-brother named Inuyasha who he didn't get along with very well. History was an interest they shared, as well as art. He spoke of taking her to a gallery in Paris someday, if she wanted to. Of course she said yes, asking to go site-seeing as well. They found themselves planning their lives together as they laughed and sipped their wine. Her excitement made her forget about the liquid in her glass and as she move her hand in a thrilling motion, the deep red drink sloshed out of her glass, landing on her dress.

He was unsure what to do, wondering if he should go get some napkins and praying that it wouldn't ruin the mood. His eyes shot to her as she looked at her dress. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, giggling softly. "Oops." She said simply, laughing again and taking another drink. Sesshomaru smirked and relaxed, chuckling with her.

**_(-_-_-_-)_**

The night grew older and Sesshomaru offered her a place to stay for the night. They began to walk to his penthouse, Kagome's shoes dangling from her hand. They talked about everything under the moon, from world events, religion, politics to their everyday lives and stories of their childhoods. They laughed together, fingers intertwined as they walked side by side. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine the night getting any better. He looked up at the summer night sky as they walked. It was perfect.

**_(-_-_-_-)_**

Once inside his penthouse, they settled down on the couch under a blanket with a movie in the DVD player and each with a fresh glass of wine. They spoke throughout the movie, whispering in each other's ears. As the night went on, closing in on dawn, the movie ended. But the passion between the two that had begun to grow from the very moment they laid eyes on each other, only intensified.

**_(-_-_-_-)_**

He nuzzled into her neck, his breath rolling over her skin. The sun was high in the sky, he guessed it to be around 11am already. She began to stir, her raven hair getting pushed out of her eyes by a sleepy hand. Sesshomaru enjoyed the contrast it had against his own long silver hair. "Good morning Kagome… Or should I say afternoon…" He heard her giggle as she pressed her face back into his arm that rested under her head.

"That was quite a night…" She mumbled, stealing a sparkly-eyed glance at his face.

Sesshomaru smirked. "We owned the night." He was given a bright smile before she pulled herself off the couch and stood, stretching widely. His eyes traveled her body and he knew that she was the only woman he would ever want.

After showers, breakfast and washing clothes, Kagome announced that she had to leave. "Can I see you again?" He asked, holding her hands at the front door.

"You will have trouble being rid of me, Sesshomaru." She giggled and he smiled.

"Promise?" He asked, kissing her softly.

She opened the door, stepping out into the sunshine before looking back and smiling brightly. "Promise."

...

"SESSHOMARU! WAKE UP, YA BASTARD!" Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around.

"What the hell?" It took him a moment to realize where he was. Inuyasha stood in front of his desk, a dirty look on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha shook his head. "Did you sleep here all night? Kami, take a break from work every once and a while and go home." He dropped a stack of files on Sesshomaru's desk. "Here are the files you asked me to bring you yesterday, Miroku lost the key to that particular cabinet and it took him all night to find it."

Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother. "Where is Kagome? How did I get here?"

Blinking, Inuyasha shook his head. "Who the hell is Kagome? And what do you mean 'get here'? You never left last night! Fell asleep here at your desk. You work way too hard."

"But, the club… The park…" Sesshomaru looked down at his desk, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Club? You don't go to clubs. What park? You must have been dreaming." Inuyasha began to feel a bit uncomfortable, he had never seen his older half-brother so confused. "Are… Are you alright Sesshomaru? I mean, I've never seen you so…"

Two pairs of golden eyes met before Sesshomaru shook his head. "A dream, of course. Thank you for the files, Inuyasha. I am going home to shower and change, I will be back later." He stood and left before Inuyasha could say a word.

_All a dream? It couldn't have been…_ His heart ached and he fought back tears as he wandered home. _Kagome…_

**_(-_-_-_-)_**

A girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes sat up in bed, heart pounding. Her eyes darted around her room, confusion setting in. "How did I…"

"Good morning Kags!" Sango yelled as the door swung open. "Oh, you are awake…" she pouted softly. She noticed the look on her best friends face and sat down on her bed. "Kags… Are you ok?"

"How did I get home? Last thing I remember is leaving his place…" she asked, a bad feeling settling in her stomach.

Sango's eyes widened. "What? Whose place? Kagome, you were here last night. We had Shippo over for dinner last night and watched movies, remember?"

Now Kagome's eyes widened. "But, we went to the club… I met Sesshomaru…"

"Who?" Sango asked, now looking worried. "Kagome, we haven't been to the club in ages, ever since Koga got us all kicked out for fighting with that guy for accidently bumping into you. You must have been dreaming."

"Dreaming?" she looked down at her lap. Her chest restricted tightly and Sango patted her back.

"Come on out when you're ready, I made pancakes for breakfast." She smiled softly at her friend and left the room, hoping she'd be ok.

_That couldn't have been a dream… But Sango wouldn't lie, she has no reason to anyway… Oh Sesshomaru…_

**_(-_-_-_-)_**

After eating, Kagome, Sango and Kirara left to go shopping. As they wandered down the city streets, Kagome couldn't help but think of him. She smiled softly as they passed the park, her chest constricting again. She turned her head to face forward again, and it happened.

Molten amber met chocolate. There she was, right in front of him. They stared at each other, slack jawed. _But… It was a dream…_ Their minds and hearts raced together.

"Come on Kags, let's go." Sango grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Their eyes were locked until they lost sight of each other.

Sesshomaru was frozen, his mind reeling. He came to his senses, but it was too late. His dream girl was nothing but a dream once more.

She made her way back ten minutes later, praying he was still there. But her hopes were dashed when she found the sidewalk empty. She closed her eyes, unaware that in his home, Sesshomaru did the same.

_'We owned the night...'_

**A/N: Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you liked it. I may or may not write a sequel, it all depends on the reviews I get. If you want one, LET ME KNOW! I won't put effort into a sequel if no one wants one. Thanks again! ~ Steffikins**

**AS OF 12/13/14: I have decided this fic requires a sequel. I am starting it now, so if you would like to keep updated on when it will be published, please add me to your author alerts list. I will also add another note here, listing the name of the sequel, so feel free to follow this story as well. I am a mother of a very active 20 month old little boy, so I can't make any promises about how often I update, but I will do my best!**


	2. Notice

**AS OF 12/13/14: I have decided this fic requires a sequel. I am starting it now, so if you would like to keep updated on when it will be published, please add me to your author alerts list. I will also add another note here, listing the name of the sequel, so feel free to follow this story as well. I am a mother of a very active 20 month old little boy, so I can't make any promises about how often I update, but I will do my best!**


End file.
